


Hand to Hand

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, So Married, cas/dean, hand holding, so much freakin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: Just a short, fluffly fluff fic about Cas asking to hold hands with Dean for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Sorry about your leviathan situation. :< (ik the feel) Maybe you could write some fluffy blushy awkward hand holding destiel? WHATEVER MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER MAN *hugs*

Cas and Dean had been officially together for about a year now. Even though everyone knew they already had fallen madly for one another since they first saw each other and Cas had gotten Dean out of Hell, giving him the hand print. Now that the rest of the world went “finally!” when the hunter and angel announced they are together. The two could finally at least have one good thing happen in their lives. The problem was that now they could finally show their feelings for each other in public and in private, it was almost like they didn’t know how after so long of denying themselves both the greatest of pleasures when it comes to having a lover but even more importantly, the simplest of pleasures. 

Dean was walking around the library, looking for new books, when out of nowhere, Cas popped up behind Dean, almost causing him to knock over the bookshelf.

“ Whoa! Jesus, Cas! You almost scared the living day lights out of me.”

Cas tilted his head and Dean knew that his little angel was confused.

“ Not literally, Cas.”

“Shhh!!!!”

A nearby librarian shushed them as Cas whispered softly, earning a glare from her. Dean chuckled then raised his brow at Castiel.

“ So, did you find any new books for the case?”

“ Yes, but that is not what I came over here for.”

“ Then what do you need?”

Cas open and closed his mouth a few times, squinting his eyes as he tried to think of how to explain this to Dean.

“ I wish to do the thing couples do when they are together, to show affection. Skin,on skin contact”

Dean blushed lightly,making his light freckles pop out slightly more as he looked around, making sure no one else heard that.

“ C-Cas, can you at least wait till we get back to the bunker? I mean I want to do that too but we have research to do. “

“ No Dean. I want it now, please. I know we have never done it but as seeing we are now bonded I think it is very much acceptable to do this act in public and in private.”

“ P-Public!?”

“ Shhh!” The librarian said

Dean lowered his voice, running his hand through his short, dirty blonde hair.

“ Man ,Cas, never took you for the kind that could get off in public. I guess you learn something new everyday.”

Cas tilted his head in confusion then he stared blankly at Dean, his tan face slowly becoming a very red shade when he realized what Dean thought he was implying. Cas shook his head then cleared his throat. Making Dean smirk lightly.

“ Dean, I think you don’t understand what I meant. I wish to hold the hands.”

Dean blinked, staring at cas then couldn’t help but laugh as quietly as he could, covering his mouth so that he didn’t make the already mad librarian at more pissed off at them. 

“ Cas, I love you honey. You crack me.”

Dean smiled then slowly reached for Castiel’s hand. They slowly intertwined their hands and they both felt their face’s heat up and their heart’s beat fast. Cas smiled wide then leaned up slightly and kissed Dean’s cheek.

“ Thank you Dean.”

“ No problem my Honeybee.”

Dean and Cas spent the rest of the day holding hands in the library. They of course got a few looks from people and a few mumbles but Dean would just shoot them a glare and Cas would gently nuzzle Dean's shoulder every time. As the two sat across from each other, their arms out stretched so they could continue to hold hands. Dean smiled and looked at cas shyly.

“ T-This is really nice. We need to do this more often.”

Cas only smiled lovingly at Dean and nodded then gently moved Dean's hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun and cute to write. <3 so sorry it's so short.


End file.
